


''Fairy Tail'' Dragon Slayers

by Shirabuki_Mika



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FREE TO USE!!, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, OC Dragon Slayers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: My list of CANON & OC Dragon Slayers, from the anime/manga "Fairy Tail".FREE TO USE!!! :D(Just make sure you let me know, & give me credit for the names [if you use them]!!! :D)





	''Fairy Tail'' Dragon Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> FREE TO USE!!! :D  
> (Just make sure you let me know, & give me credit for the names [if you use them]!!! :D)

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon Slayers:**

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**CANON:** _

* * *

_ **Fairy Tail:** _

Natsu Dragneel – Igneel – Fire

Gajeel Redfox – Metalicana – Iron

Wendy Marvel – Grandeeney – Sky

Laxus Dreyer – N/A – Lightning

* * *

_** Sabertooth: ** _

Sting Eucliffe – Weisslogia – Light

Rouge Cheney – Skiadrum – Shadow

* * *

_** Crime Sorciere: ** _

Erik "Cobra" Draconia – N/A – Poison

* * *

* * *

_ **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:** _

* * *

Hime Ryūsuke – Acnologia –  Chaos

Sage Devalia – Bleserion – Sage

Levi Devalia – Levia – Water?

Glaria Kagayaku – Motherglare – Light?

Yami Ryūkage – {Dark Dragon} – Shadow?

Koishi Ryūsuke – {Rock Dragon} – Earth?

Mizūki Ryūsuke  – Mizū – Water

Aisu Ryūsuke – Kōri – Ice

Raiden Inazuma – Rairyū – Lightning

Daichi "Chikyūryū" Venomania – Dokuryū – Poison

Ryūko “Misty” Kiriyama - Mirage - Mist

Casandria “Sandy” Sunaryū - Sandina - Sand

Dustin “Dusty” Hokori - Hokori - Dust

Arashi Gray - Azulong - Storm ( _Sky & Lightning_)

Melody Song – Melōdia – Sound

Vion Gray – Oblivion – Gray _(Light & Shadow)_

Shizen Song – Natūria – Nature

Tenshi “Angel” Devalia – Tenryū – Heaven

Akuma “Daemon” Devalia – Jinryū – Hell

Star Song – Celeste –Celestial ( _Solar & Lunar_)

Solaris Song – Solaria – Solar

Luna Song – Lunara – Lunar

Shinnosuke Devalia – Shinryū – Death

Doreiko Marufoi (Draco Malfoy) – Elemencia – Elemental _(Water, Earth, Fire, Sky, Poison, Iron, Lightning, Ice, Light, & Shadow)_

Harī Pottā (Harry Potter) – Ultimatiō – Ultimate _(ALL types of Dragon Slayer Magic)_


End file.
